1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling an engine start/stop of a vehicle, and more particularly to a system and method for preventing unwanted engine restarts while parking a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, internal combustion engines of vehicles remain on while the vehicle is in a stopped position. During this state, called “idling,” the internal combustion engine continues to burn fuel. It may be unnecessary for the internal combustion engine to idle while the vehicle is in the stopped position, thus the fuel burned during the idle state may be wasted.
As a fuel saving measure, vehicle manufacturers have implemented an engine control technology known as a “start/stop” system. The start/stop system includes logic for turning off an internal combustion engine in certain situations in order to preserve fuel. For example, while a vehicle is in a stopped position and a brake pedal is depressed, the start/stop system may cause the engine to turn off instead of idling.
In certain implementations, the start/stop system may cause the internal combustion engine to turn on in response to a gear shifter being positioned in a reverse gear position. Many vehicles use gear shifters having linear gear positions, so that in order to get to a park gear position from a drive gear position, the gear shifter must pass through the reverse gear position. Accordingly, when a vehicle is being parked, the engine may be unnecessarily turned on as the gear shifter is positioned in the reverse gear position. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods to prevent an engine restart as a vehicle is parked.